<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pack-sorium by Raynekitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485708">Pack-sorium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty'>Raynekitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), H2O: Just Add Water, Iron Man (Movies), Sense8 (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Nine Lives of Chloe King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynekitty/pseuds/Raynekitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is Homosensorium and bitten by a werewolf luckily he already has a werewolf, kitsune, mermaid, Mai, and Jackal in his cluster to help with the bite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nomi Marks a sensate gave birth to a cluster. Understandably given who she was she was and what she’s been through she took in the fact that some of her children were of the supernatural variety well. She and her Wife Amaneta took turns visiting all her children. The met Cleo Sertori, Chloe King, Kai Lewis,  Kira Yukimura, Ethan Steiner, Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey, and Mieczyslaw Stilinski. In turn the couple met the people closest to Nomi’s children except the person closest to Mieczyslaw and Isaac, because they were that person, aside from Scott who she never met. Over the year since the cluster’s birth or ‘rebirth’ as Mieczyslaw liked to refer to it, the nine of them became super close even though most of the eight kids never met in person. The only ones who had met in person were obviously Isaac and Mieczyslaw, known as Stiles, as well as Chloe and Kai. Through the bonds most also became friends with the closest people to the group faking the meetings through online chats. Stiles of course was the only one who told his father the only parent he had, he told his dad everything to try to help Isaac and he introduced the rest of the group to him through Skype calls. Everything was going great, everyone was getting use to all the changes that came with the Werewolf, Mermaid, Kitsune, Jackal, and newly found Mai abilities.<br/>	One night Stiles overheard a call about a dead body cut in half in the woods. He went over to his friend Scott’s house and talked him into going into the woods with him. While they were in the woods they got separated and Stiles found half of the body. When he found the half body he was bitten by a black shadowy thing with glowing red eyes. Stiles heard the voices of his cluster as he regained consciousness, he could hear his father asking Scott where he was and Scott trying to lie and failing badly so he came forward.<br/>	“Dad I’m right here. I’m okay. Sorry I listened to your phone call. Part of the body is right there. The rest can wait until you get home and Scott don’t lie to my Dad.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Fine Stiles we will be discussing this though.” said his father the Sheriff sighing.<br/>	“Oh dad don’t be surprised if you get a worried phone call from Nomi.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I was already expecting one, son. I’m sure it will be soon.” said his father. Stiles took Scott home without answering any questions. As soon as he was home and alone the cluster broke his silence.<br/>	“Mischief, are you alright?” said Isaac.<br/>	“Yes Isaac, you’ll see me tomorrow at school. Yes, Cleo I will tell my dad, Allie I’m fine, just focus on school tomorrow looks like Ethan you will get to train after all. No Kai I won’t stop with the dog jokes now I am one. Relax Chloe I’m alright and Kira stop telling me I’m stupid. I know it was a dumb idea. You know my dad has said you are all welcome to come here.” said Stiles cutting off most of the cluster from saying a lot of things.<br/>	“Mischief I know you were bit by an Alpha but you know how we work. The alpha that bit you wasn’t all there from looking at it. I know the bond is new but I want to try to get you to reverse it if your willing.” said Ethan.<br/>	“What do you mean by that, what would happen.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Well it would make him feel you and show you what caused him to become what he is. I also think it might help him regain some sanity.” said Ethan.<br/>	“So I was bit by a crazy Alpha. Why couldn’t you and Aiden come already and you bite me.” said Stiles.<br/>	“You know why we can’t. Deucalian is not to know about any connection to Beacon Hills. Even though three of our cluster will be there.” said Ethan.<br/>	“I know just in case he decides to come and take over the Former Hale territory, I should look into the Hale’s maybe there were survivors to the fire, actually I think there was if I remember correctly.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I might come to Beacon Hills since my father kicked me out after the whole tunnel incident with Chloe.” said Kai.<br/>	“You know you’re welcome Kai come on I’ll get my dad to enroll you in school and one of our extra rooms is yours.” said Stiles.<br/>	“You sure?” asked Kai.<br/>	“Yeah I know you can be here in two days time, you’d better be here.” said Stiles.<br/>	“It will be nice to have you so close.” said Isaac quietly.<br/>	“Also Mischief it would be best if you weren’t on the Lacrosse team just in case.” said Ethan.<br/>	“I’m a permanent bench-warmer so I should be good.” said Stiles.<br/>	“If your sure, I wont force it.” said Ethan.<br/>	“I could always join the team when I get there to help keep an eye on Mischief.” said Kai.<br/>	“Good idea Kai, I like it.” said Ethan.<br/>	“We should get some rest most of us have school tomorrow and I have to finish patching up my side.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Alright Mischief good night.” said Seven voices in unison.<br/>	“Good night Family.” said Stiles with a smile. He was in the bathroom cleaning his side when his dad came home.<br/>	“Stiles?” called his dad.<br/>	“Coming dad.” said Stiles coming down the stairs putting the bandage on the bite.<br/>	“Stiles! Are you alright?” said his dad concerned.<br/>	“Yeah dad I’m okay, two things one Kai is moving here I gave him one of the extra rooms and said you would get him signed up for school he’ll be here in two days, and two I’m now a werewolf like Ethan. The body in the woods was killed by one but Ethan says he can help me figure out who the Alpha is and why he’s like this. I thought maybe one of the Hale survivors since Ethan told me this used to be Hale territory.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Oh Mischief at least you have help. I’ll call the school tomorrow to get Kai enrolled. Do I need to do anything else?” said his dad. <br/>	“Well dad could you give the Hale fire a second look? I’m thinking since they were well werewolves the fire wasn’t an accident.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Alright, well go get a few hours of sleep before school.” said his dad.<br/>	“Goodnight Dad I love you.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Goodnight Mischief I love you too.” said his dad.<br/>	Stiles went and got some sleep, when he woke up he took off the bandage and was fully healed. Relieved he got ready for school. He stopped by and picked up Isaac and Scott.<br/>	“So I thought I should let you know my friend Kai is moving in with me he’ll be joining us at school too.” said Stiles to Scott.<br/>	“Kai? Who’s Kai Stiles and why have you never mentioned him before?” said Scott.<br/>	“He has mentioned him, I know Kai too.” said Isaac quietly form the back.<br/>	“What?” said Scott jealously.<br/>	“Wow dude reign in the jealousy. Kai is a close friend.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yeah it’s not like you have a crush on him unlike Alex.” said Isaac smirking.<br/>	What are you talking about Stiles is head over heels for Lydia.” said Scott.	<br/>	“Actually one don’t let Chloe hear that and two Lydia Martin is a queen but I’m gay Scott I thought you knew and three having a crush on Kai would be super weird considering who he looks like.” said Stiles pulling into the parking lot, Isaac non-verbally agreeing with Stiles.<br/>	“I didn’t know that. You don’t have a crush on me though do you?” said Scott.<br/>	“No Scott I don’t.” said Stiles rolling his eyes while Isaac snickered as they got out of the jeep.<br/>	“Let’s just get to class.” said Isaac. It was during Stiles’ second period he could hear a girl on the phone talking to her mother about how she had everything except a pen. He realized it was Allison but also that his hearing had become sharper. When she got in the classroom she froze at the sight of Stiles when she saw the empty desk beside him. She sat beside Stiles and he handed her his extra pen. After class Stiles gave Allison a hug. They went to the rest of their classes and met by their lockers which just happened to be right next to each others.<br/>	“Allie how was your trip?” said Stiles giving her another hug.<br/>	“It was good Mischief I took your advice. We drove down in two vehicles and I told my father everything. I’m glad because my mom wasn’t in the car my dad was able to tell me everything he knew about sensates and he warned me not to ever tell my mother, aunt, or grandfather about me. I also told him the names of the cluster so he can try to help and protect us.” said Allison, quietly.<br/>	“Stiles who’s your friend?” asked Scott coming up to them.<br/>	“Scott this is Allison Argent. Allison this is Scott McCall.” said Stiles rolling his eyes.<br/>	“Ah so this is the famous Scott.” said Allison.<br/>	“Allie-cat!” called Isaac coming down the hall quickly.<br/>	“Isaac!” said Allison giving him a hug and nuzzling into his neck.<br/>	“McCall, Stilinski, Lahey Coach wants the team on the field in ten minutes.” said Danny walking by.<br/>	“Got it we’ll be there.” said Scott.<br/>	“Allie you could come watch practice hey isn’t that your dad? Have him come watch too.” said Stiles looking over Allison’s shoulder.<br/>	“Okay I’ll let him know.” said Allison giving Stiles and Isaac a hug then going to her father.<br/>	“Hey dad. Would you like to watch the lacrosse practice with me?” said Allison.<br/>	“The two young men you hugged are headed to the field who are they?” asked her dad Chris.<br/>	“Those are Isaac and Mischief but he goes by Stiles here. Mischief invited to watch them practice.” said Allison.<br/>	“Ah two of the others, very well we will watch their practice.” said Chris wanting to meet the boys. So they went and watched the practice. Since Stiles was on the bench mostly he got to meet Chris in person and so Chris could do the whole protective father routine.<br/>	“Mr. Argent now that you know you should go see my father the Sheriff. You guys can get to know each other and if your family asks it’s so you can have an in at the police station.” said Stiles.<br/>	“That’s a very good idea, thank you Stiles. I trust you’ll keep an eye out for my daughter then.” said Chris.<br/>	“Of course she’s family, did she tell you what happened yesterday? Chloe?! What happened are you alright? What’s going on?” asked Stiles.<br/>	“I know he can’t see me but can he tell us anything about the Order and why they’re after me.” said Chloe.<br/>	“I’ll ask Chloe. Mr. Argent do you know anything about the Order in San Francisco, they’re hunting a Mai called the Uniter.” said Stiles.<br/>	“The Uniter is believed to bring about peace between the humans and other bloodlines so the Order wants to kill the Uniter to stop that from happening. Why do you ask?” said Chris.<br/>	“One of our family is Chloe King, also known as the Uniter. I know you were worried about Allison the three times she was attacks she had, well that was the two times Chloe died and once she almost died. She asked for the information. I’m almost wondering if it wouldn’t just be safer to bring the entire family together. We’ll have four of us here by the end of the week anyway.” said Stiles half under his breath.<br/>	“Really? That might be a good idea considering from what Allison said your the only one who has told their parent aside from her now and if they’re all here we could protect them better with my connections and your father being Sheriff. That is an idea to think about closely. I will ponder it over and discuss it with your father when we meet today.” said Chris catching all of Stiles thoughts.<br/>	“I’ll talk it over with the everyone else on my end. I’m glad we’re only thirty minutes away from the coast by road and fifteen through the woods. Cleo will love it if we do this.” said Stiles.<br/>	“It sounds amazing since I’ve had to run I think it might be time to find a new home.” said Chloe.<br/>	“I think you’d love it here Chloe and you’d be with Allison, Kai, Isaac, and I. The houses next door to me just went up for sale. My dad and I could buy one and have it for the family.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I could help with that as well, I mean if I helped your father purchase it we could set it up within a week and a half.” said Chris.<br/>	“We can be there at the beginning of next week.” said Chloe.<br/>	“We?” asked Stiles.<br/>	“Alek and I.” said Chloe.<br/>	“Have you told him?” asked Stiles.<br/>	“No not yet. I’m not sure how to.” said Chloe.<br/>	“Well we can definitely help you with that.” said Stiles.<br/>	“That sounds good.” said Chloe.<br/>	“Okay. So Mr. Argent if you don’t mind giving me a ride to the station I can introduce you to my dad and Allison and I can collect the rest of the family for the meeting. We can also Skype Nomi so she can have all the information as well.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Sounds good let’s go. Also Allison told me everything about the cluster and their affiliations, such as you being a werewolf now.” said Chris.<br/>	“Isaac!” called Allison waving him over. “It’ll be better to have three of us personally there with connecting to the rest.”<br/>	“I agree let’s go. Isaac you drive my jeep.” said Stiles as Isaac shook hands with Chris. The group went to the police station to discuss everything with the Sheriff and Nomi who immediately set out to help them get the house quickly. During the discussion it came out that Nomi was keeping up with the police reports in San Francisco to keep an eye out for anything mentioning Chloe. <br/>	The next day they got to the realtor and got the paperwork to buy the house. Scott realized that he dropped his inhaler out in the woods so Stiles went out with Scott to look for it.<br/>	“Your on private property. Leave.” said a scruffy guy.<br/>	“I dropped something here the other night.” said Scott.<br/>	“Dude let’s go, Sorry we’ll leave.” said Stiles recognizing him as Derek Hale.<br/>	“Here.” said the guy throwing Scott’s inhaler to them.<br/>	“Thanks man.” said Stiles catching it while smelling the area without Derek catching him. Once he was sure Derek wasn’t the Alpha who bit him he nudged Scott to leave.<br/>	“Wow that was creepy, who was that guy?” asked Scott. <br/>	“Dude that was Derek Hale I didn’t realize he was back.” said Stiles even though he knew Derek was still hearing range.<br/>	“Who’s Derek Hale?” said Scott.<br/>	“Dude Derek Hale is the guy whose family was burned to death a few years ago. Only like three people survived it. Derek, his sister, and his uncle.” said Stiles going quiet.<br/>	“Mischief what if the dead body is his sister?” said Ethan visiting.<br/>	“You should also go check on his uncle.” said Isaac visiting too.<br/>	“Stiles are you okay you spaced out on me.” said Scott.<br/>	“Yeah I’m good just thought a couple of things I need to talk to my dad about.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Okay I should go my mom’s probably home.” said Scott. <br/>	So Stiles dropped Scott off at his house and went to the station to talk to his dad. He told him Ethan’s suggestion that the body was Laura Hale since Derek was town and asked where Peter was being cared for, Allison was there and told Stiles her Aunt was in town around the time of the fire happened. After the Sheriff mentioned a blonde with a distinct pendant.<br/>	“Allie you think your Aunt was involved with the Hale fire? What about your dad?” asked Stiles.<br/>	“He doesn’t know for sure since she never talks about her time here but he says he’s found evidence of three other complete packs being burned in a town she’s been in.” said Allison.<br/>	“Okay dad definitely look into Kate Argent and get with Chris to help you might be able to solve the table fire. I’m going to see if Peter is possibly the Alpha.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Make sure Ethan goes with you so you don’t miss anything.” said the Sheriff.<br/> 	“Yes dad. He says he won’t leave my side.” says Stiles repeating what Ethan said to his father. When they got to the care facility where Peter was Stiles could smell both Derek and the Alpha.<br/>	“So it’s true that Peter’s the Alpha, that makes things a bit more complicated. His being in a coma for a few years will explain the bit of insanity. We will have to talk to him first and then follow the band between you two. Also as a born werewolf he will know about sensates so go ahead and tell him about you and the cluster.” said Ethan.<br/>	“Are you sure Ethan?” said Stiles quietly watching Derek walk away slightly dazed.<br/>	“Yes Mischief I am now go.” said Ethan rolling his eyes. So Stiles went inside to Peter’s room where he was playing comatose.<br/>	“Hello Alpha. You don’t have to pretend with me.” said Stiles softly.<br/>	“You’re my beta. Why are you not afraid?” said Peter confused.<br/>	“I’m already bonded to a different Alpha in my cluster. I’m a sensate.” said Stiles putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.<br/>	“You’re a sensate? What Alpha are you bonded to?” said Peter.<br/>	“Alpha Ethan Steiner is in my cluster as well as the Uniter Chloe, a Jackal Kai, a mermaid Cleo, a kitsune Kira, a hunter named Allison a human, and Isaac a human. Peter I know what happened to your family but Allison and her father are family to us. My father is the Sheriff and he’s looking into the death in the woods as well as the Hale fire. I know you want revenge but crazy killing is not the way to go about it. It’ll just bring bad hunters here.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Your father knows about you being bitten as well?” said Peter.<br/>	“Yes Alpha as does Allison’s father, her father and my father are buying a house for the cluster and pack to live. Obviously there are a couple exceptions but most of us will fit in the two houses with room.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Your very smart.” said Peter.<br/>	“Okay Mischief he’s calm now would be the time. So I need you to feel for the bond to him. Once you have it tell me.” said Ethan.<br/>	“Okay Ethan.” said Stiles. Stiles felt the bond between him and Peter and gently prodded it. “got it.”<br/>	“Okay now I need you to feel your wolf and join with him. After you do that verbally accept Peter as your Alpha. Then flood the bond with as much care and affection you can.” said Ethan. Stiles nodded to him.<br/>	“Peter Hale I accept you as my Alpha.” said Stiles doing the exact things Ethan said. It was almost an instant the effect it had. Peter’s scars disappeared and the gleam of insanity was gone from his eyes.<br/>	“Pack.” said Peter hugging Stiles as clear as possible.<br/>	“So to my cluster I go by Mischief to everyone else I go by Stiles. My dad is Sheriff John Stilinski I’ll give him a call and together we can come up with a reason for your remarkable recovery and lack of scars.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Okay also the nurse is trying to blackmail me.” said Peter just relaxing into Stiles embrace. So Stiles keeping an arm around Peter used the other to pull out his phone and call his dad. He told him to grab Allison and Chris and bring them to the care facility. When they arrived Stiles held out one hand for Allison and pulled her onto the bed with himself and Peter.<br/>	“Pack.” said Stiles to Peter nodding to his father and Allison’s fathers.<br/>	“Only these two are pack the rest of their family are enemies.” said Peter pulling the two teens closer.<br/>	“Yes Alpha.” said Stiles nudging Allison.<br/>	“Yes Alpha.” said Allison holding Peter and Stiles close as well. While the two teens cuddled with Peter the cluster joined in sending the affection to Peter. The only one that didn’t accept Peter as Alpha was Ethan. Bonds cemented between Peter and the cluster.<br/>	“The cluster aside from Ethan accept you as Alpha.” said Stiles.<br/>	“That’s why I healed so quickly, because I have bonds to all of them even though I only bit you.” said Peter relieved to feel the bonds.<br/>	“You should have him bite Isaac.” said Cleo visiting.<br/>	“Peter would you like another beta?” asked Allison.<br/>	“Yes but you’re a hunter that is good for the pack.” said Peter.<br/>	“Not me one of our cluster Isaac is in an abusive situation with his father the last few months. He would be an excellent beta.” said Allison smiling with a slight blush.<br/>	“He’ll understand if you say no but Alpha he’s pack and being hurt.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I will bite him and he will live with us.” said Peter protectively.<br/>	“I’m on my way there now.” said Isaac.<br/>	“He’s on his way. By the way dad the nurse is fishy.” said Stiles.<br/>	“We’ll look into it.” said his father.<br/>	“Maybe he wasn’t getting the medicine he was supposed to be and that hindered his healing?” said Allison.<br/>	“But that wouldn’t explain how he woke up and healed so fast.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Well you could say he looks healed because of the plastic surgery he had while in a coma and that a visit from family woke him up?” said Isaac from the doorway. <br/>	“That’s brilliant Isaac. Peter this is Isaac.” said Allison.<br/>	“Come closer.” said Peter. Once Isaac was close enough they pulled him into the cuddle pile on the bed surprising Isaac until Peter bit him on the arm and cuddled closer. While the four cuddled Chris and the Sheriff’s hands on Peter’s shoulder’s they talked about everything until the Sheriff’s phone rang.<br/>	“Hey Nomi, really?! That’s great news I’ll let everyone here know. Okay, talk to you soon.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“What’s the great news pop?” said Stiles from Peter’s side.<br/>	“So we now own our house, the house next door on the left, and now the house on the right as well. Thanks to Nomi.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“So we definitely have for the cluster and pack.” said Stiles.<br/>	“It also means you can finally leave mom.” said Allison to her father.<br/>	“Yes it does.” said Chris smiling.<br/>	“Okay we need to call the doctor.” said Allison.’<br/>	“Actually call my personal doctor he knows about me he’s been the family doctor for years now. I’m pretty sure I’m his only human patient. Dr. Alan Deaton. He could probably help.” said Peter.<br/>	“Dr. Deaton the Vet?” said Stiles. <br/>	“Yes why?” asked Peter.<br/>	“He just hired Scott part time.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I’ll call him now.” said the Sheriff pulling out his phone.<br/>	“You know if the doctor has been helping hide him maybe he can help us come up with an experimental treatment that we could have used on you to help explain how he healed.” said Chloe visiting.<br/>	“Chloe you are brilliant as well. We’ll ask the doc when he gets here.” said Stiles. Suddenly there was a scent at the door that was very unpleasant. <br/>	“What is going on here? Sheriff?! What are you doing here?” said a redhead nurse startled.<br/>	“Dad she’s the nurse whose been torturing and trying to blackmail Peter and is also mostly responsible for the body in the morgue.” said Stiles.<br/>	“She also steals personal valuables and meds from the patients.” said Peter from between the teens.<br/>	“Excuse me what’s going on here?” said Dr. Deaton coming into the room.<br/>	“Hey doc. So we need your help with our Alpha.” said Stiles.<br/>	“What do you mean?” said Deaton.<br/>	“Will you help set up an experimental treatment to help explain the complete recovery of our Alpha.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Sheriff why are you calling Peter Alpha? Did he bite you?” said Deaton.<br/>	“No only Stiles and Isaac were bitten but because of the bond we’re pack as well.” said Chris.<br/>	“And who are you?” asked Deaton suspiciously. <br/>	“I’m Christopher Argent. This is my daughter Allison. Stiles, Isaac and Allison are cluster, it in turn makes her and I pack.” said Chris.<br/>	“Cluster you’re telling me that I’m in the presence of three sensates?” said Deaton.<br/>	“Actually four.” said a young man from the doorway.<br/>	“Kai! Dad, Chris, Alpha this is Kai Lewis Jackal and cluster member.” said Stiles waving him over.<br/>	“Nice to meet you. Alpha I’m here.” said Kai climbing onto the bed as well as he could.<br/>	“Alright so what we need to do is make a paper-trail for Peter being in an experimental treatment, which I can do.” said Deaton.<br/>	“Peter just a question did you see who started the fire?” asked the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yes I did it was Kate Argent and three men military looking by how they held their weapons.” said Peter whimpering.<br/>	“We’re here Alpha it’s okay we’re here.” said Isaac nuzzling Peter’s arm.<br/>	“Unfortunately we have four teenagers who have to go to school in the morning.” said Chris looking at his watch.<br/>	“Isaac you can stay with Kai and I tonight at my house tonight.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Peter you go with Dr. Deaton tomorrow I’ll come for an official statement from the newly awakened witness to the Hale fire.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Very well.” said Peter slowly breaking away from the teenagers.<br/>	“After three days you can move into one of three houses with us.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“This weekend we can all decorate the three houses and get them ready for the others if they wish to live there as well.” said Allison.<br/>	“I guess it’s a good thing you and I never unpacked, then huh Allison?” said Chris.<br/>	“Yeah it’ll be easy to get our stuff moved without mom noticing since she’s preoccupied.” said Allison.<br/>	“So Allie I noticed you sat with Lydia, Jackson, and Danny for lunch today will you sit with us tomorrow?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Of course Mischief.” said Allison.<br/>	“I can’t wait to see Jackson’s reaction to Kai.” said Isaac with a laugh.<br/>	“Oh me either.” said Stiles laughing with the three teens.<br/>	“Well we should go boys I need to get you three to bed.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Alright dad. Alpha we will see you tomorrow after school.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Goodnight Pack.” said Peter.<br/>	“Goodnight Alpha.” said the four teenagers and two of the adults. The six people left the room to just Deaton and Peter to talk and catch up. The next morning Stiles, Isaac, and Kai went to school to find Allison waiting for them in the spot Stiles parked in the day before.<br/>	“Allie you look amazing.” said Isaac shyly.<br/>	“Thank you. Are you boys ready for this?” said Allison blushing lightly.<br/>	“Yes we are Allie, bring it on.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Let’s do this.” said Kai.<br/>	“Jackson what are you doing with these three?” said Danny confused.<br/>	“Hey Danny this is our friend Kai, Jackson is behind you.” said Stiles laughing. <br/>	“Stiles what’s going on who is this?” said Scott coming over to them.<br/>	“Scott this is Kai, Kai Scott.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Oh yes Scott. Mischief has told me a lot about you.” said Kai.<br/>	“Who are you and why do you look like my boyfriend.” demanded Lydia.<br/>	“My name is Kai Lewis. I don’t know your boyfriend who are you to just interrupt a conversation.” said Kai even though he knew who she was.<br/>	“Kai this is Lydia Martin.” said Allison internally laughing.<br/>	“So Kai Lewis where are you from?” asked Jackson quietly but freaked out. Suddenly the wind blew and Stiles caught the scent of Derek Hale from across the parking lot at the edge of the woods. Stiles was looking at Derek when the bell rang.<br/>	“Kai let’s get you to the office to get your classes.” said Allison, pulling Stiles’ attention away from Derek. So Stiles led Kai to the office and got Kai’s class schedule.<br/>	“So my dad got a call this morning. Peter Hale woke up from his coma, he can identify the people who set the fire who killed his family.” said Stiles talking to Scott where the others could hear. Suddenly there was the sound of something shattering. Stiles looked up at the teacher who had dropped a glass beaker with a look of terror on his face.<br/>	“That must be why Dr. Deaton closed for a couple of days. He told me he was a doctor for one patient, it must be Mr. Hale.” said Scott.<br/>	“The teachers reaction is very suspicious. His heartbeat is going crazy.” said Kai at a level only Isaac and Stiles could hear.<br/>	“I’ll let my dad know.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I got it boys.” said Chloe visiting.<br/>	“Thanks.” said Stiles.<br/>	“So have you heard about student exchange?” said Kai.<br/>	“Yeah I think the schools signed up why?” said Scott.<br/>	“I think I heard them talking about picking a few students to participate when I was in the office.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Sweet did you sign up?” said Scott.<br/>	“No but I put your name on it.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Awesome but I doubt they’ll pick me though.” said Scott.<br/>	“You never know.” said Isaac crossing his fingers, the sentiment shared by the entire cluster. Unknown except Cleo, Nomi had attempted to hack the schools to help rig the exchange. Nomi told the Sheriff and Chris so they could prepare the houses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few days the teacher was fired and arrested. The replacement teacher was coming from New York the students were given a free period for their other classes. Five days after meeting the Alpha Stiles was able to fulfill his word to his Alpha and help Peter move into one of the houses. After discussing it everyone decided Peter would move into the house on the right and Chris would move into the house on the left so there would be at least one adult in each of the three houses. Since both Chloe and Alek were now orphans Nomi went in and put Sheriff Stilinski in the system as their guardian so they would be legally sent to Beacon Hills without the student exchange program. Nomi also helped Kira’s parents find a house two blocks from the three cluster houses.<br/>	“So I think we should talk to Derek.” said Stiles from Peter’s side.<br/>	“Why do you say that?” said Chris.<br/>	“Because he keeps showing up at the school and watching Scott. I think he believes Scott was the one bitten.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Not to mention your fascination with him.” said Allison teasing Stiles.<br/>	“Well I would rather do it at a more secure location.” said Chris.<br/>	“We could do it at the station that’s definitely secure.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“That’s true. Alright we can talk to Derek. Sheriff if you don’t mind perhaps Mischief could go get him.” said Peter.<br/>	“I don’t mind it will be less threatening that way. No offense son.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“When do you want to do this?” asked Stiles pouting.<br/>	“Son why don’t you go and have him meet us at the station in an hour then after we could all go to lunch?” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Good idea Pops but after this weekend I’ll be making most of our meals.” said Stiles strictly.<br/>	“Agreed.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Let’s get ready.” said Peter. Everyone got a bit dressed up and went to the station while Stiles went to the old Hale property.<br/>	“You again. You’re trespassing.” said Derek.<br/>	“Actually I’m here for your Uncle. He’s at the Police station with my father the sheriff and they request your presence in half an hour. So if you don’t mind let’s go.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Fine.” said Derek getting into Stiles’ jeep. When they got to the station Stiles led Derek to the sheriff’s office where Chris, Allison, Kai, Isaac, the sheriff, and Peter were waiting.<br/>	“Here you go.” said Stiles closing the door after Derek went in then went to stand behind Peter next to Isaac.<br/>	“Nephew.” said Peter.<br/>	“Uncle. What’s going on?” said Derek.<br/>	“Two things, one I’m sorry about Laura I didn’t realize who she was when I killed her. I was feral and insane. Two, I’m the Alpha now and I have pack will you be in it?” asked Peter.<br/>	“What is going on? A Pack of what three?” said Derek.<br/>	“Actually a bigger pack than that, as both my beta’s are sensate and all but one of the cluster consider me Alpha plus these two parents.” said Peter.<br/>	“Don’t forget both Nomi and her wife Amaneta.” said Allison.<br/>	“Ah yes those two as well.” said Peter.<br/>	“Okay let me get this straight, you are Alpha you have two beta’s and both are sensate ensuring you have their clusters bonds as well. I’m guessing that’s how you healed fully.” said Derek.<br/>	“Yes quite true nephew. We do have three houses for the cluster and pack as well.” said Peter.<br/>	“Can I have time to process all this?” asked Derek confused.<br/>	“We’re going to lunch would you like to join us?” asked Chris.<br/>	“Sure I guess.” said Derek. So the group went to lunch at the town diner where they ran into the  Yukimura family.<br/>	“Hi I’m Stiles Stilinski, why don’t you join us?” said Stiles to bring in Kira to the Pack.<br/>	“Hello I’m Kira these are my parents. Mom dad do you mind if I join them?” asked Kira.<br/>	“You don’t mind?” said her mother to the sheriff.<br/>	“Not at all you can join us as well.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Very well.” said her mother. Since Kira’s parents joined the table there was one person left out so Peter joined the teens at their table.<br/>	“Alpha. It’s nice to meet you.” said Kira shaking his hand because any other form of contact would look weird.<br/>	“Kira the Kitsune, a pleasure. Have you come into your powers yet?” asked Peter.<br/>	“No not yet Alpha.” said Kira.<br/>	“Kira did you tell your parents of the cluster yet?” asked Allison. <br/>	“No I was waiting until we got here.” said Kira.<br/>	“Well you might want to tell them soon we only need the other three here and then the whole cluster will be here.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yeah and if they have any questions they can ask our fathers.” said Allison.<br/>	“I know. I think my mother suspects something is going on, she hasn’t asked anything yet.” said Kira.<br/>	“Well you might want tot talk to her because she’s hearing every word spoken.” said Peter. Kira’s mom trying to hide her embarrassment at being caught.<br/>	“What?!” said Kira.<br/>	“Kitsune have the heightened senses that werewolves have so she’s heard every word and you can tell she’s listening by the way she has her head tilted.” said Peter pointing it out.<br/>	“Really mom eavesdropping on my conversations. How could you.” said Kira.<br/>	“Kira calm down okay. She’ll explain later.” said Allison taking her hand.<br/>	“You know the seven of us are here for you.” said Isaac.<br/>	“I know you are. I can’t wait for the rest of the cluster to be here.” said Kira.<br/>	“Yeah us either.” said Isaac and Stiles together.<br/>	“It will be different not to see their old surroundings though.” said Allison.<br/>	“Yeah I know.” said Kai.<br/>	“Excuse me but new girl why are you sitting with these losers.” said Lydia being snobby while Jackson and Danny both looked embarrassed.<br/>	“Well I’m sitting here because these are my friends. I’ve known them for over a year and I know who you are. You’re the stuck up snob who looks down on the people who are smart and show it instead of making themselves look like a dumb bimbo for the sake of a guy.” said Kira.<br/>	“Who do you think you are new girl? You don’t talk to me like that.” said Lydia angrily.<br/>	“I think I’m Kira Yukimura and that you should take your self absorbed ego and leave my friends alone.” said Kira.<br/>	“Everything okay here?” asked the sheriff.<br/>	“Yeah dad Lydia was just leaving.” said Stiles.<br/>	“What you’re not defending me haven’t you been in love with me since third grade?” said Lydia upset and confused.<br/>	“Oh jeez him into you sorry hun you have the wrong body parts for that.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“That and he already has a partner.” said Kai putting an arm around Stiles to mess with Lydia, since he was identical to her boyfriend.<br/>	“So what you couldn’t get Jackson so you go for his doppelganger?” said Lydia almost hysterically now.<br/>	“Oh hunny if I wanted your boy-toy I would already have have him.” said Stiles playing along with Kai. Both tables seconds from bursting with laughter at the obvious act except Derek who was confused.<br/>	“Oh please Jackson would never go for a loser like you.” said Lydia trying to regain control.<br/>	“Lydia just leave.” said Allison.<br/>	“And you I thought you were cool, I see now I was wrong.” said Lydia.<br/>	“Lydia we don’t care what you think about any of us, so just leave.” said Stiles seeing Peter about to lose his control since she was insulting his pack, reached over and put his hand on Peter’s leg.<br/>	“Please just leave us alone, Lydia.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Fine whatever.” said Lydia storming away.<br/>	“Now that was fun.” laughed Kai.<br/>	“Oh god yes I’ve been wanting to say that to her face for almost a year watching her treat Mischief like a lapdog.” said Kira.<br/>	“I agree with you. Sorry for getting all touchy with you Mischief.” said Kai pulling away from Stiles.<br/>	“It’s okay Kai. I enjoyed the look on her face. Dad that was priceless. I love you Pops.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Okay I’m confused. What is going on?” said Kira’s father.<br/>	“Well apparently our daughter is homo-sensorium and has been keeping that fact from us, as well as we’ve now moved to the town where most of her cluster resides as well as some of them being creatures as well.” said Kira’s mother just looking on as the teens semi cuddled in the booth they were at.<br/>	“Well then that’s a lot to take in. How long?” asked her father shocked.<br/>	“For a little over a year now dad.” said Kira.<br/>	“That explains so much.” said her dad thinking back.<br/>	“Those three unexplained attacks were a cluster member weren’t they.” said Kira’s mother accusingly.<br/>	“Yes they were.” said Kira not going into details so that her parents didn’t go crazy.  <br/>	The group finished lunch and they split up. The teens aside from Kira went to Stiles’ house to hang out while the adults went to their jobs. The Yukimura’s went to their house to finish unpacking. Since it was a Saturday the teenagers ‘puppy-piled’ in the center of the living room and watched movies. When the sheriff came home he found the four teenagers asleep with the TV playing infomercials. The sheriff turned off the TV and went to bed after letting Chris know that Allison was asleep with the boys in the living room. The nest morning Stiles got up and made pancakes for the entire group that was there plus Peter and Chris. While cooked the group woke up and decided to eat outside at the long table in the backyard. Everyone pitched into help set the table since Stiles was cooking it all. Once everybody got to the table Stiles and Isaac carried out four trays of pancakes.<br/>	“Alright Alpha first then Chris and my dad and then the rest of us.” said Stiles. Stiles served the pancakes to Peter, Chris and the sheriff, once done the rest of the group attacked the pancakes.<br/>	“Stiles these are amazing, where did you learn to cook.” said Peter.<br/>	“My mom taught me some before she got sick, and the rest I’ve learned from messing around.” said Stiles.<br/>	“May I ask what illness she had?” asked Peter gently.<br/>	“She had frontotemporal dementia, a shrinkage in her brain caused dementia and hallucinating leading to her death.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“I apologize for bringing it up but at least now Stiles will never have to deal with it effecting him as he’s now a werewolf.” said Peter.<br/>	“Are you saying if Claudia had been bitten by an alpha and turned it would have cured her?” said the sheriff.<br/>	“It would have stopped the progression of it and would have helped the memory stuff at least. I knew someone who was turned when they had a brain tumor and all the symptoms went away, the tumor was shrinking as well until he was killed by a hunter.” said Peter.<br/>	“Thank you Alpha.” said Stiles quietly.<br/>	“Onto lighter topics we came up with a plan for the houses. Isaac and Kai will help Peter set up one house and Stiles and I will help set up the other.” said Allison.<br/>	“Well I have to go to work I’ll be back late again tonight you guys be careful setting up the houses.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Bye dad, Sheriff.” said the group as one.<br/>	“Alright, first dishes then we’ll work on the houses. There’s not really a lot to do for the houses it’s more choosing rooms and making sure the basements are set for full moons, Pack activities, and weapons training because I would like for the pack to be trained to fight like hunters as well as with their other senses as well.” said Peter looking at Chris who nodded in agreement.<br/>	“Need any extra hands?” said a female voice from the yards gate.<br/>	“Chloe! Why didn’t you tell us you were arriving today?” said Stiles seeing Chloe and Alek. Allison immediately jumped up and gave Chloe a hug. Chloe hugged Allison back before making her way to Peter.<br/>	“Alpha.” said Chloe hugging Peter while bowing her head in respect.<br/>	“Chloe King, Welcome home my dear.” said Peter hugging back.<br/>	“Now that Chloe is here she will be living with Chris and Allison so she can help our team while Alek here, once he’s no longer confused will live with Peter and Isaac so he’ll help them.” said Stiles giggling at Alek’s face everyone and looked and started laughing as well.<br/>	“What’s going on here?” said Alek.<br/>	“Chill man everything is cool.” said Kai.<br/>	“You! Chloe get away from him.” said Alek.<br/>	“Oh please Chloe is family she wont be hurt here.” said Kai.<br/>	“And I should take your word for it when you lead her to a trap to be killed by his father.” said Alek.<br/>	“One I didn’t know it was a trap and two my family disowned me for going against them. Although it did make my father reveal I have a human twin that was given away at birth, which might actually be that Jackson guy.” said Kai turning to Stiles.<br/>	“We’ll figure it out.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Sorry to interrupt but what the hell is going on?” shouted Alek.<br/>	“Jeez guys you go get started on the houses I’ll clean up with Alek’s help and explain a few things.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Alright Stiles if you need us just call out.” said Peter.<br/>	“Yes Alpha.” said Stiles leading Alek to his kitchen after loading him up with dishes.<br/>	“Can you tell me what’s going on and who you all are?” said Alek as he started doing dishes.<br/>	“Okay Alek, first off what do you know what about homo-sensorium?” asked Stiles drying and putting away the dishes.<br/>	“Homo-sensorium is the politically correct term for sensate, a group is a cluster. The cluster is connected to each other so much so if one person dies they all feel it. Why do you ask.” said Alek.<br/>	“I’m getting there what else are most clusters known for?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Being family to each other helping each other in everything.” said Alek.<br/>	“Yes okay now think to what Kai said.” said Stiles.<br/>	“That Chloe is family she’ll never be hurt here.” said Alek.<br/>	“Yes now why would she be family?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Oh my god she’s a sensate and you’re part of her cluster.” said Alek.<br/>	“Yes Alek we are. Right now there are actually six members of our cluster here in Beacon hills. One is still wandering and the other should be coming from Australia soon. We are also Pack as well. Peter Isaac and I with the possibility of Peter’s nephew Derek being pack are werewolves, as well as the wanderer. We also have Chloe a Mai, Kai a Jackal, Kira a mermaid, Cleo a Mermaid, as well as my father the sheriff, Chris Allison’s father, Allison, Nomi our cluster mother and Amaneta her wife all human in our pack. Chris and Allison are hunter’s as well. Now I know it’s a lot to take in but we are welcoming you into our lives and into our Pack. Alek I know you’re hurting from your recent losses but we are all here. We’ve all dealt with loss and grief so we all understand it. You don’t have to have an immediate decision but just think about it okay?” said Stiles. There was a knock on the door which interrupt Alek before he could actually say something. <br/>	“Jackson, Danny!? What are you doing here?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Um I actually came to talk to you about your friend that looks like me if that would be alright with you?” said Jackson sheepishly, while Danny looked at Alek.<br/>	“Um okay I guess come on in. Alek go next door and pick out your room in Peter’s house and send Kai back here.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Okay Stiles and thank you. I’ll accept your invitation.” said Alek.<br/>	“Tell that to Peter he’ll be thrilled. Now go.” said Stiles.<br/>	“He’s cute, who’s he?” said Danny.<br/>	“His name is Alek and he’s dating my friend Chloe. Sorry Danny.” said Stiles with a laugh.<br/>	“Dang.” said Danny with a slight pout teasingly.<br/>	“So Jackson what would you like to know.” said Stiles.<br/>	“First Stiles I’d like to say I’m sorry for I’ve treated you. I miss us being friends. I was just mad and jealous that you started hanging out with McCall instead of me.” said Jackson.<br/>	“Oh Jacks I miss our friendship too. Ever since Lydia got her hooks into you, you changed and not in a good way. The only one still good enough to be your friend was Danny because he wasn’t a threat to her importance to you.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I know and I’m sorry. I heard what she pulled yesterday and I plan on breaking up with her tomorrow. I’d like us to be friends again.” said Jackson.<br/>	“I’d like that. Now you wanted to know about Kai?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yes you know how I was adopted just after I was born I’ve looked into my records and I can’t find any information on my birth family and I was thinking maybe he might be my family?” said Jackson.<br/>	“It’s a possibility Jackson one we can definitely test for.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yo Mischief you called for me?” said Kai coming into the room.<br/>	“Yeah you know how when your father disowned you he mentioned a twin brother well we need to test it but Jackson here thinks family since he can’t find anything on his birth family in his adoption records. All it would take is one small blood test that our new family doctor can do.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Please I’d really like to know.” said Jackson.<br/>	“Agreed I’d like to know too. We could go after school tomorrow.” said Kai looking at Stiles.<br/>	“Alright tomorrow after school we’ll get the test done even though most likely it will be positive.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Stiles we have a problem!” yelled Allison coming into the house.<br/>	“Allie what problem are you okay?” said Stiles going on the defensive with Kai.<br/>	“We need to get your dad my aunt is coming to town apparently my stupid mother called her and my grandfather is coming with her.” said Allison.<br/>	“Shit not good. Um, okay Kai go to Peter inform him, Allie you and I will go to the station to talk to my father. Jackson you and Danny can either come with Allie and I or we’ll see you tomorrow at school.” said Stiles grabbing his keys.<br/>	“We’ll go with you. I’ll drive.” said Jackson.<br/>	“So what’s going on?” said Danny.<br/>	“Well you know how most of the Hales were killed in a fire four years ago, Peter Hale finally woke up from his coma and identified the people who were responsible for it, One of them being Allison’s aunt Kate and she’s on her way here. Not to mention Allison’s grandfather is a psychopath.” said Stiles.<br/>	“So we need to tell the sheriff that she’s coming so all the proof put together and the witnesses can be informed, and so the arrest can be made legally.” said Jackson.<br/>	“Looks like your dad’s rubbed of on you just like mine has on me, huh Jackson.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I guess so.” said Jackson chuckling.<br/>	“God tomorrow is going to be hell.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Why do you say that?” asked Danny.<br/>	“Well we’ll have two other new students coming in, dealing with Scott, I bet Lydia will take out getting dumped on me especially since she just passed us and saw both of us, given what was said yesterday.” said Stiles embarrassed.<br/>	“Oh yeah that.” snickered Allison.<br/>	“Can I ask what was said.” said Jackson.<br/>	“Oh just something along the lines of if Stiles wanted you he would already have you.” said Danny.<br/>	“How did you know?” said Stiles blushing.<br/>	“I was at the diner.” said Danny.<br/>	“You should have told her about our wedding that probably would have made her face go the color of her hair.” said Jackson with a grin.<br/>	“Oh jeez don’t bring that up.” said Stiles going even redder.<br/>	“Wedding? Mischief what wedding?” said Allison.<br/>	“When we were like what seven we decided we would get married. Our mothers tried to convince us against it but we insisted so they helped us do a wedding ceremony.” said Stiles extremely embarrassed.<br/>	“So in other words you had Jackson first. I wonder how pissed off that would make Lydia. Especially since she’s thought you’ve been in love with her for years. She still hasn’t really put it in her head that you’re gay.” said Danny.<br/>	“Um, yeah no she hasn’t which is funny because she’s seen me check you out Danny.” said Stiles slightly distracted.<br/>	“Stiles are you okay?” asked Allison.<br/>	“Yeah I just think we’re being followed.” said Stiles looking at the black car behind them.<br/>	“What do you want me to do Stiles?” said Jackson.<br/>	“Just drive normally go to the station like planned. Don’t let on that we’ve realized that we’re being followed.” said Stiles pulling out his phone.<br/>	“Who are you calling?” asked Danny.<br/>	“I’m calling my dad Allison call your dad and tell him that we have a tail.” said Stiles. Both Stiles and Allison called their father’s and told them about the car following them.<br/>	“Just get to the station as quickly as possible.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Okay but I’m keeping you on the line dad.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Stiles just be careful and maybe include those two boys in the family secret.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Peter says go ahead two more will only add to our strength.” said Allison putting her phone on speaker as well.<br/>	“Alpha are you sure?” said Stiles wanting full confirmation before telling everything.<br/>	“Yes Mischief I’m sure.” said Peter.<br/>	“Very Well Alpha.” said Stiles. So Stiles and Allison told Danny and Jackson everything about sensates, the Hales, and the Pack.<br/>	“But there are humans in your supernatural pack?” said Danny.<br/>	“Yeah, Allison, her dad, my dad, Nomi our cluster mother and her wife Amaneta are all humans. Actually Danny, Nomi might teach you some of her special skills.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Special skills Stiles tell the truth.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Okay she’s a hacker.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Cool. Well I’m in if you were actually telling us to invite us into the pack.” said Danny.<br/>	“Yeah me too.” said Jackson.<br/>	“We’ll go home after the station and introduce you to the Alpha.” said Allison.<br/>	“Good idea we will order some pizza and just hang out and plan what you teenagers are going to do at school tomorrow.” said Peter.<br/>	“Yes Alpha, but after this I’ll be making the meals for us all.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yes Mischief.” said voices from both phones.<br/>	“Dad who’s with you?” said Stiles about the unknown voice from his cell.<br/>	“Aw little Mischief doesn’t recognize my voice?” said a confident male voice.<br/>	“Justin?! Is that you? What’s going on.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Dad found out about Brian and kicked me out. I would have just moved in with him but mom said if I came here instead it would give me the chance to either get over Brian and meet someone else my age or when I go back I’ll be free to be with him.” said Justin.<br/>	“Well at least you’ll fit in with out ragtag band of people.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yeah and I won’t have to hide who and what I am.” said Justin.<br/>	“That’s true as a mage you’ll be very useful member of the pack.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Oh yeah that was another strike against me to my father even though it comes from his side of the family.” said Justin.<br/>	“Yeah well your father is a jealous moron.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I agree with you completely.” said Justin.<br/>	“Not that I disagree but he is still your father so don’t talk about him like that.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Yes uncle John.” said Justin.<br/>	“Justin just a question how long have you been in dad’s office and on the phone with us?” said Stiles.<br/>	“The entire call. Why cousin was there something I shouldn’t have heard?” said Justin with a teasing tone.<br/>	“Nope it just means I don’t have to repeat anything. By the way were you still on your schools lacrosse team?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yeah why?” said Justin.<br/>	“Because I’m sure you will an excellent replacement player since I’m quitting the team. Besides you will be with Jackson, Danny, Kai and Isaac on the team.” said Stiles.<br/>	“By the way cousin why haven’t you mentioned Scott at all.” said Justin.<br/>	“McCall is acting like a prick. He got first string on the team and has finally started showing his true colors.” said Jackson.<br/>	“Not to mention all the times I catch him staring at me.” said Allison.<br/>	“Stiles is the Black car still following you?” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yeah dad it is so we stopped for some food and are bringing you lunch. We are rounding the corner now.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Good job son.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“I hope you got enough for me to, I’m starving.” said Justin.<br/>	“Yeah there’s enough.” said Justin.<br/>	“Good thanks.” said Justin. Jackson parked the car and both phones while taken off speaker stayed connected until the group got inside of the sheriff’s office. Stiles immediately took pictures of the car that had been following them. The group carried the food to the conference room so they could all eat in peace and discuss everything. Mid-meal the newest deputy came into the room.<br/>	“Well well this town is just full of supernatural creatures.” said Justin when he left after giving the sheriff some files.<br/>	“What do you mean?” said Allison.<br/>	“That deputy probably doesn’t know it but I believe he’s a hellhound.” said Justin.<br/>	“Hellhound huh well cool.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Okay guys the car isn’t around let’s try and get back home without trouble.” said Allison. 	Everyone agreed since the sheriff needed to run the plates of the car, and get all the information found on Kate to the one contact in the FBI that was an old friend of the sheriff’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the five got back to the house and introductions the pack finished up the houses except two rooms at Peter’s and one room at Chris’ for Ethan, Aiden, and Cleo. When they were done the ordered pizza for their dinners and decided on just going to school as normal just everybody would go in Stiles’ jeep and Chris’ SUV. Once they got to the school Danny and Jackson were waiting for the pack so they could walk in together. First leading Chloe, Alek, and Justin to the office for their schedules. The pack went to their classes and sat together which got under Lydia and Scott’s Skin aggravating them. Everything was fine until lunch. The pack all grabbed the lunches Stiles made for them even Jackson, Kira, and Danny and went out to the Lacrosse field to eat in privacy. That’s when both Lydia and Scott decided they wanted answers.<br/>	“Stiles what’s going on here who are these people, and why on earth are you willingly hanging out with Jackson?” said Scott.<br/>	“Jackson same question, why are you out here with the losers instead of inside with me?” demanded Lydia.<br/>	“Well Scott if you paid attention one, these are my friends Kai, Chloe, Alek, Kira, and my cousin Justin, two since when do I have to answer to you. You already know Danny, Isaac, and Jackson and I have been friends since kindergarten minus the fact Jackson was mad that I was friends with you.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I’m with my chosen family and I broke up with you already Lydia why would I want to hang out with you.” said Jackson.<br/>	“What!! No one dumps me I’m Lydia Martin!” shouted Lydia.<br/>	“So what you have some other friends now just ditch me your best friend.” said Scott.<br/>	“You know Scott not everything is about you. Maybe if you tried being a friend all the time instead of only caring about yourself you would have been included. You got first string big deal, but you left your so called best friend on the bench alone like he wasn’t even worthwhile, especially when he only joined the lacrosse team for you since he hates the game.” said Isaac feeling protective of his pack-mate.<br/>	“What do you know about anything Lahey it’s not like you’re ever around either, or what you get tired of daddy beating you up you went to the sheriff.” said Scott snidely.<br/>	“Jesus McCall that was very uncalled for when did you become such a dick.” said Justin.<br/>	“When Stiles started ditching me for nobodies.” snarled Scott.<br/>	“Or perhaps it’s when you started fucking Lydia behind Jackson’s back. I can smell you on her.” said Stiles.<br/>	“What?!” said Lydia shocked that someone knew.<br/>	“How long have you been screwing McCall behind my back?” said Jackson pissed.<br/>	“Jackson really I haven’t.” said Lydia denying it.<br/>	“Oh please it’s been since I made first string. She chose me over you. Must make you feel stupid Stiles for loving her for years.” taunted Scott.<br/>	“Oh jesus again Scott I’m gay. I told you this multiple times.” said Stiles rolling his eyes.<br/>	“Oh yeah that’s right does Jackson or Kai know about your crush on Alek?” said Scott snidely.<br/>	“Oh Scotty Stiles doesn’t have a crush on Alek. Alek is dating Chloe not to mention Stiles likes older guys just like me.” said Justin smugly.<br/>	“That’s what you know. Isaac said just the other day Stiles has a crush on Alek.” said Scott.<br/>	“Oh McCall I was kidding, moron.” said Isaac.<br/>	“What are you all doing out here?” said Coach Finstock.<br/>	“We were eating in peace until Martin and McCall came out and started harrassing us.” said Stiles.<br/>	“McCall Martin go back inside now before I give you detention. Stilinski you requested a meeting?” said Coach.<br/>	“Yeah two things both Kai and Justin want to join the Lacrosse team and I want off the actual team I would be a great assistant.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Well we’ll see what these two got and I agree with you being my assistant. I also think you should know that I have final say in who gets transferred in the student exchange I believe I’ve made my choices.” said the Coach.<br/>	“This is why you’re my favorite teacher.” said Stiles.<br/>	“As long as I don’t get another essay on male circumcision Stilinski you aren’t to bad yourself.” said Coach.<br/>	“Sorry Coach won’t happen again.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Alright hooligans off to classes with you all.” said Coach.<br/>	“Yes Coach.” said the pack at once all together. The pack went to their classes and after school Jackson, Kai, Justin, and Stiles went to Dr. Deaton’s to get the blood test done. The test only took ten minutes to do and it proved without a doubt not only were Jackson and Kai twins but that Jackson was a Jackal as well but had been given a blocker at birth. Deaton gave Jackson the remedy for the blocker and Kai promised to teach Jackson all about being a jackal. So after getting the test done they joined the rest of the pack at Peter’s house.<br/>	“So I think we should all come up with some Pack rules.” said Danny.<br/>	“Great idea, Danny.” said Peter.<br/>	“Rule 1 stay out of the kitchen unless you’re cleaning it. I’ll be cooking all the meals.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Rule 2 if possible all meals should be eaten together with exceptions of course.” said Peter.<br/>	“Rule 3 we all pitch in and clean all three houses.” said Chloe.<br/>	“Rule 4 Pack meeting s will be weekly, with training and outside school bonding time.” said Chris.<br/>	“Rule 5 the pack supports the pack over anything or anyone.” said Jackson.<br/>	“Rule 6 no one in the pack is to ever be alone within exceptions.” said Kai.<br/>	“Rule 7 no secrets from the pack we always tell the truth.” said Allison.<br/>	“Rule 8 outside of training no physical violence between pack members is allowed.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Rule 9 no legal issues.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Rule 10 Alpha makes final call if someone is in the pack but we all get a vote.” said Kira.<br/>	“Rule 11 no pranks that are harmful in any way.” said Cleo through the bond being repeated by Stiles.<br/>	“Rule 12 no starting fights with anyone outside the pack or with hunters.” said Ethan being repeated by Stiles as well.<br/>	“Rule 13 no taking advantage of special skills for personal gain.” said Danny.<br/>	“Rule 14 respect the pack, the pack is family.” said Alek.<br/>	“Really good rules guys good start.” said Peter.<br/>	“So it turns out Kai and Jackson are twins and actually both Jackals.” said Justin.<br/>	“Both but how?” said Alek.<br/>	“Apparently someone gave him a blocker at birth.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Blockers are forbidden among the species!” exclaimed Alek.<br/>	“Yeah well it happened.” said Kai.<br/>	“Any way I’m now Coach Finstock’s assistant and Kai and Justin are on the Lacrosse team.” said Stiles.<br/>	“That’s good at least you’re not forced to sit on the bench of a sport you hate.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Oh and we had it out with Lydia and Scott.” said Allison.<br/>	“Yeah the decided they wanted to ruin our lunch and they said some very uncalled for things that I recorded.” said Danny.<br/>	“I’ll take that recording and speak to Melissa about Scott’s behavior.” said the sheriff shaking his head.<br/>	“Dad no just wait I Scott’s gonna be chosen to be in the student exchange. Apparently Coach is the final decision on who is picked.” said Stiles smirking. <br/>	The pack kept talking while Stiles started cooking for everyone. Just as Stiles was putting the last touches on some homemade lasagnas the doorbell rang. The sheriff being the closest to the door went to answer. He opened the door to Derek on the other side.<br/>	“Hello sheriff. Is my uncle in?” asked Derek.<br/>	“Yeah Derek come on in.” said the sheriff.<br/>	“Derek hey you’re just in time for dinner. I made lasagna from scratch. Pack set the table.” Stiles called pulling the lasagnas out of the oven.<br/>	“Um okay. Is it to late to accept the pack invitation uncle Peter?” asked Derek.<br/>	“No nephew it’s not to late. Welcome to the pack.” said Peter giving Derek a hug.<br/>	“Hey Mischief was there a reason you made five lasagnas?” asked Danny.<br/>	“Yeah we have four werewolves, two jackals, two Mai, a kitsune, plus five humans so five might not actually be enough.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Well we’ll figure it out Mischief.” said Peter proudly.<br/>	“Yes Alpha.” said Stiles. Over dinner Derek was introduced to the members of the pack that he hadn’t met before. The pack started discussing the car that followed the four yesterday and Kate Argent.<br/>	Over the next few days the pack fully got to know one another and kept Stiles away from Scott and Jackson away from Lydia. Kai taught Jackson everything he knew about being a Jackal. At the end of the week it was announced that there were two participants in the student exchange program. One would be going to Sydney and the other would be going to London. One boy and one girl would be coming in as well. The pack was excited because they knew who the girl would be. Over the weekend Gerard and Kate Argent showed up and Kate was arrested and put into federal custody as the feds had already talked to the other witnesses from the other fires which lead to Gerard getting arrested as well. Monday at school three weeks after bringing the pack together there was an assembly to introduce the new students Cleo Sertori and Oliver James. Once the assembly was over Cleo ran straight into Stiles arms.<br/>	“Finally we’re almost all together.” said Stiles as the cluster all hugged the two and the other four hugged them.<br/>	“Cleo where’s your stuff?” said Chloe.<br/>	“The sheriff already has it since he’s the one who picked me up from the airport.” said Cleo.<br/>	“Awesome he’ll drop your stuff off with my dad so we can do your room when we get home.” said Allison.<br/>	“Sounds awesome.” said Cleo smiling.<br/>	“Yes it does.” said Jackson feeling content. No one realizing just what was coming.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days after Cleo arrived a team of FBI Agents arrived in Beacon Hills. Apparently Kate Argent escaped custody and was last seen heading back to Beacon Hills. On this FBI team was the son of John’s older sister Diana Reid, who lived in Las Vegas named Spencer Reid. With Spencer came his team, the techy Penelope Garcia, former Interpol agent Emily Prentiss, former cop Derek Morgan, author David Rossi, PR liaison Jennifer Jareau, and team lead Aaron Hotchner.<br/>	“Hey Crash, long time no see.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Well cousin given my job rarely has vacation time and when it does I spend it with my mom it would wind up being a long time.” said Spencer.<br/>	“Yeah yeah cousin. Anyway what are you guys doing here?” asked Stiles.<br/>	“We’re here to capture Kate Argent.” said Morgan.<br/>	“You honestly think the psycho bitch is on her way here. Sorry Allie-cat. Why?” asked Isaac.<br/>	“It’s cool Isaac my aunt is a psycho bitch.” said Allison.<br/>	“Well we think she was at least one accomplice here in Beacon Hills as well as ties in Mexico to a gun runner family.” said Hotch.<br/>	“The Calaveras Clan, I know of them.” said Chris.<br/>	“How may I ask?” asked Spencer.<br/>	“I know my father had connections with them. I’ve always made sure to keep my connections legal by doing checks on whoever tries to do business with my company.” said Chris.<br/>	“That’s a good policy.” said Emily.<br/>	“My father always hated that policy. This whole mess is probably why.” said Chris.<br/>	“That would fit the profile we have on Gerard.” said Hotch with the rest of the team agreeing with him.<br/>	“So I have some questions about the group here. I searched up all your names and came up with  adoption papers for two of the group, Jackson Whittmore and a partial adoption for Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski.” said Penelope.<br/>	“What?! Stiles you were adopted too?” said Jackson.<br/> 	“Only partially Claudia Stilinski was not my mother. As you know there is a genetic marker in some males that give them the ability to give birth. My father has the gene. He is actually my carrier and my other father is actually a big deal and Claudia was dad’s best friend so they got married and she adopted me so I would be hers as well.” said Stiles.<br/>	“So doesn’t that gene pass down?” said Rossi.<br/>	“Yes it does, and yes I have it too.” said Stiles seeing the questioning looks in the groups faces.<br/>	“So let me get this straight the Sheriff is a carrier had you passed the gene on, does that mean other males in his family had it too?” asked JJ.<br/>	“Yes and the females passed it to their sons as well.” said Stiles.<br/>	“So that means, Spencer you’re a carrier too.” said Penelope.<br/>	“Yes it does. Did you know only five percent of the male population has the gene.” said Spencer.<br/>	“Yes Crash we did.” said Stiles.<br/>	“So Aunt Claudia wasn’t your birth mother. Why didn’t you guys or mom ever tell me?” asked Justin.<br/>	“Well Claudia and I know someone who was able to doctor some photos so no one not already in the know thinks Claudia is Stiles birth mother even other members of family.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“So Mischief could carry and give birth to children, the FBI is in town for Kate Argent, and the Alpha pack is coming to Beacon Hills and will arrive tomorrow. Well this is going to be one hell of a week. Who’s your other biological father Mischief.” asked Ethan visiting.<br/>	“Oh crap. Um, Dad, Peter, can I talk to you in the other room?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yeah sure.” said the Sheriff while Peter nodded.<br/>	“Everybody with extra senses listen in.” said Stiles softly from the other room.<br/>	“Okay Mischief what’s going on?” said Peter.<br/>	“The Alpha pack will be here in Beacon Hills tomorrow. The thing is I think we should tell Spencer’s team about everything going on it might help them catch Kate as well.” said Stiles.<br/>	“How do you know the Alpha pack will be here tomorrow?” asked the Sheriff.<br/>	“That’s cause Ethan told me which means Him and Aiden will be here tomorrow our family will be ninety five percent complete.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Ninety five who else is missing from our family?” asked the Sheriff.<br/>	“Well Nomi and Amaneta as well as father.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Son we don’t even know how to properly get in touch with him. We haven’t since Claudia died.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“That’s not true anymore I think. I found something a couple of days ago in our mailbox that I’m pretty sure is from him. I haven’t opened it yet I wanted to wait for you and I just kinda forgot.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Well first off should we tell the FBI team about the supernatural side of things? We can discuss your father later.” said Peter.<br/>	“Yes Alpha, I think we should but one by one we should have the family come in and vote.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yes I agree with both statements.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Okay lets start this up first Chris, Danny, Allison, and Justin together and then two by two.” said Peter.<br/>	“By the way both Ethan and Kira vote yes.” said Allison coming into the room with the other three.<br/>	“I vote yes we tell them but Alpha will be deciding vote.” said Danny speaking for the other three.<br/>	“Very well send Cleo and Isaac.” said Peter. Two by two the family swapped out all of them voting to tell the FBI team everything. Peter agreed with the family so they went back into the living room and told the team everything. After some minor freak out from a couple of the team they calmed down and came up with a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I own nothing!!!)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning following the plan the teens went to school like normal where they found a new english teacher and two new students.<br/>“Hi you should come to my party tonight. I’m Lydia Martin the most popular girl in this school.” said Lydia.<br/>“We’re not interested. Thanks though.” said Aiden.<br/>“No one refuses me. You really should be careful you wouldn’t want to make friends with the wrong sort.” said Lydia.<br/>“We can figure out the wrong sort for ourselves thanks.” said Ethan.<br/>“Ethan, Aiden come join us for lunch.” called Allison from down the hallway.<br/>“Coming Allie-cat.” Ethan called back.<br/>“So anyone else get weird vibes off the new teacher?” asked Chloe when everyone was on the bleachers with lunch. Stiles tossing two lunches at Aiden and Ethan.<br/>“Yeah I did.” said Stiles.<br/>“So what do we do? How do we find out who and what she is?” asked Kira.<br/>“I’m not sure.” said Stiles cuddling into Ethan’s left side and Isaac on Ethan’s right.<br/>“Oh I see you’re already pimping out to the new kids you really are just a slut, huh Stiles first Kai, then Jackson, now Isaac and the new guy. Maybe I should have gotten a piece as well. You’d probably enjoy it like the little slut you are.” said Scott snidely.<br/>“Really McCall your going to do this now. My cousin Spencer and his team are here do you really want to be charged with harassment before you go to somewhere else.” said Stiles.<br/>“I knew you had something to do with it not to mention my mom is furious with me for no reason.” said Scott.<br/>“Actually I told my dad not to talk to your mom so it wasn’t me.” said Stiles.<br/>“No reason you call lashing out at Stiles and Isaac no reason to be furious at you. Scott you are a moron of the highest level. Not to mention how your mom is going to react to you calling Stiles a slut.” said Danny showing Scott he was being recorded.<br/>“You little piece of filth! Give me that phone.” snarled Scott trying to get to Danny. The entire group jumping in front of Danny. When Kai and Alek dragged Scott away from the group Danny sent the recording to the Sheriff.<br/>“God I really can’t wait until he’s gone.” said Jackson.<br/>“I can’t believe you were friends with that jerk.” said Cleo.<br/>“I know Cleo I know.” said Stiles sadly.<br/>“I’m sorry Stiles I know he was your best friend. I’m sorry it’s turned out that way.” said Isaac.<br/>“We knew it could happen eventually. I just wish it wasn’t so soon.” said Stiles.<br/>“The Sheriff’s called Peter. He and Derek will be here shortly. Chris will meet us at the houses after he gets back from his meeting.” said Danny.<br/>“Good pack cuddles are greatly needed.” said Stiles.<br/>“Come here pup.” said Peter coming up the bleachers.<br/>“I just wish Papa was here with us all.” whispered Stiles into Peter’s shoulder.<br/>“Do you want to open whatever it is you got in the mail?” said Derek.<br/>“We can open it after school as a pack.” said Stiles.<br/>“If that is what you wish pup.” said Peter.<br/>“Yes Alpha, as a pack.” said Stiles cuddling into Peter and Derek with everyone else hugging them. The group spent the rest of the lunch period cuddled together. They went to the rest of their classes and at the end of the day they went home.<br/>“Alright Mischief let’s open the package.” said the Sheriff.<br/>“Okay Dad.” said Stiles. Everyone was settled into the living room so Stiles pulled out the small box. When he opened the box the smell of perfume and cologne permeated the air. Stiles pulled out a new cell phone, a wallet that had three cards and some cash, and a handwritten letter.<br/>‘My darling Mischief,<br/>I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch my son. I miss hearing your voice. I have been working with Obadiah Stane a co-worker of my father that doesn’t know of you because I get very weird vibes from him. He gives me the heebie jeebies kid. Anyway I have sent you a wallet with access to your own hidden accounts and a cell phone that not only has all of my personal numbers but it also is attached to my A.I. Jarvis who your father actually helped create. I just found out about Claudia’s death after realizing the emails I normally get each week have been weird, so I had Jarvis to dig into it slightly and it seems someone in Beacon Hills is pretending to be her and sending me emails. To my immense shame I believed the emails I received stating that you didn’t want to be in contact with me. I only realized after the last two emails how much of an idiot I am to blindly listen to those emails. Just so you know I am tracking the emails but they are from multiple computers so I haven’t been able to identify the culprit as of yet, however the most recent email was from the high school. Mischief, I miss you and your father. As soon as you turn on the cell phone it will auto connect Jarvis with me. I hope you can forgive me for being an idiot. I hope to keep in touch with you properly from now on. I love you my son, Mischief. Anthony Stark. PS the next page is purely for John.<br/>Stiles handed the other page of the letter to his father and then picked up the cell phone.<br/>“Should I turn it on?” asked Stiles.<br/>“I think you should. He could tell us more about those fake emails he’s been getting.” said Danny.<br/>“That’s true and we could find out who exactly is trying to keep you away from your Papa.” said the Sheriff slightly blushing after his part of the letter.<br/>“I’m not even going to Daddio.” said Stiles laughing.<br/>“Shut it kiddo.” said the Sheriff.<br/>“Honestly Mischief I think all of us will vote yes if not just to find what’s going on.” said Peter.<br/>“Actually I agree with Peter. There’s someone here in Beacon Hills that knows your parentage and is up to no good.” said Chris.<br/>“Very well.” said Stiles. He turned on the cell phone.<br/>“Hello Young Mischief. I am Jarvis.” said the AI through the phone.<br/>“Hello Jarvis Can you tell us what’s going on with Papa?” asked Stiles.<br/>“Yes Young Mischief. Shortly after sending the package to you he was taken hostage. We have been unable to locate him as of yet. Don’t worry Young Mischief Mr. Stark will be found. Now about the false emails I have analyzed them and it was three weeks before the death of Ms. Claudia that the fake emails started. Ten days ago Mr. Stark received the last email sent from Beacon Hills high school. I traced the source and found another email was sent at the same time however since Mr. Stark did not give me permission to dig further before he was taken.” said Jarvis.<br/>“As his son do I have authority to tell you to search further?” asked Stiles.<br/>“Yes Young Mischief both you and your father have full access to my systems.” said Jarvis.<br/>“Oh that could be bad.” muttered the Sheriff.<br/>“Hey I’m not going to do anything bad.” said Stiles.<br/>“Yet you know two hackers and have some hacking skills yourself.” said Danny.<br/>“Shut it Danny. Jarvis run the search and go as deep as you can.” said Stiles.<br/>“Yes Young Mischief.” said Jarvis.<br/>“Alright so Dad why did you talk to Melissa when I asked you not to?” said Stiles.<br/>“I haven’t seen Melissa in a week Stiles.” said the Sheriff.<br/>“Actually Mischief it was me that spoke to to her I also told her about her son’s obsession with my daughter.” said Chris.<br/>“Oh sorry Dad.” said Stiles sheepishly.<br/>“It’s okay son I almost went to find her but you didn’t want me to. Now however since he attacked you again I will be going to discuss his behavior towards you with her.” said the Sheriff.<br/>“You know I saw him and Lydia all cozy with that new teacher the one who gives off weird vibes. They looked like they were planning something.” said Chloe.<br/>“I know something is going on with them because yeah both Lydia and Scott are jealous teenagers but lately they’ve felt super dark and off.” said Stiles.<br/>“Yeah they have been giving me the heebie jeebies as your Papa said.” said Cleo.<br/>“I would say we need to keep an eye on everyone. I know that with our power the Alpha Pack is no problem but the Darach might be more problematic since we don’t know who they are and they just keep killing people which makes it louder, because they are just getting stronger.” said the Sheriff.<br/>“Young Mischief I have identified the identity of the original email forger to be one Adrian Harris.” said Jarvis.<br/>“The chemistry teacher? Why would he be emailing Papa after Mom’s death?” asked Stiles.<br/>“Well we’ll just have to ask him.” said the Sheriff.<br/>“Yeah. Jarvis keep digging for the new emails.” said Stiles.<br/>“Yes young Mischief.” said Jarvis.<br/>“Now I find the appearance of this Darach just in time for the Alpha pack’s arrival to much of a coincidence.” said Peter.<br/>“I agree. Perhaps the Darach has a connection to one of the Alpha’s in the Alpha Pack.” said Jackson.<br/>“Perhaps young Ethan or Aiden will tell us everything they know about the Alpha Pack as they might know something without even knowing it.” said Chris. Ethan and Aiden told the group everything about Duecalion, Kali, and Ennis. The discussion was interrupted by a howl calling to the twins.<br/>The next day at school the twins told the group about the wolf that was brought in that morning. A young woman looking for the Hale Alpha, she was taken to the abandoned bank the Alpha’s were holed up in. The Pack went to the rescue, it turned out the woman was Cora Hale younger sister to Derek Hale. She explained what happened after Peter got her out of the fire, she had run to a pack in Mexico until word reached them a week ago about a Hale Alpha. She had immediately packed a small bag and come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After setting Cora into the pack houses and getting her enrolled into junior year with the rest of the pack. She fit in very well with the entire group. Just a few days later another body was found killed in a tri-death sacrifice and members of the pack could smell the power of the Darach from the new teacher. Duecalion, Kali, and Ennis tried to attack Stiles thinking he was alone but was ambushed by the pack. Chris killed Ennis and Chloe killed Kali. Stiles tried to take on Duecalion but wound up unconscious with a broken arm until the Darach came to try to kill Duecalion herself but wound up dead thanks to Allison. Aiden and Ethan as one killed Duecalion.<br/>	“Young Mischief.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Jarvis he’s unconscious what can I do for you?” said Peter.<br/>	“I have discovered Adrian Harris is connected to Kate Argent and as such it is logical that she might try to reach out to him, so I hacked into his home network and discovered he had been stalking Mrs. Claudia and I found a backdoor into her email account which is how he had forged her emails so well. I also discovered that he would record the classes that Young Mischief was in. As such I also traced the new emails to two other ip addresses linked to the household of McCall and the household of Martin. It seems that the last three emails had been collaborated and written by the young Scott McCall and Lydia Martin. I have taken the liberty to copy and download all the evidence about it onto a secure server. From this news you have full ability to confront the delinquents.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“That is good news, Jarvis thank you. Has there been any news on Mischief’s Papa?” asked Peter since he was carrying Stiles and his phone.<br/>	“Not as of yet Mr. Hale.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Please keep us informed Jarvis.” said Peter.<br/>	“Of course Mr. Hale.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Thank you Jarvis.” said Peter.<br/>	“You are exceedingly welcome Mr. Hale.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Peter is Mischief alright?” asked Chris.<br/>	“He’s healing already. He should wake up soon.” said Peter.<br/>	“Good job Ethan, Aiden I thank you. Call the Sheriff let him know we took care of the Alpha pack and the Darach.” said Peter.<br/>	“Yes Alpha.” said Chloe. Chloe pulled out her phone and dialed the Sheriff’s office. She let the Sheriff know what happened and that they were returning to the Pack house. The group made it home and all went to their respective rooms. Peter had Stiles bid out on the couch when the Sheriff get home with the hellhound deputy.<br/>	“Alpha I told Deputy Parrish all about us.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“That’s fine John. Welcome deputy.” said Peter.<br/>	“Dad I know where Papa is. He will return soon.” said Stiles waking up.<br/>	“You’re sure?” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yes I’m sure.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Very well Jarvis.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yes Master John?” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Please inform Tony as soon as he returns to contact us.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yes Master John.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Thank you Jarvis.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Dad I’m not up to cooking tonight but I’m super hungry. Could we order in?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Of course we can we need to celebrate kicking the Darach and Alpha packs asses.” said the Sheriff. Suddenly Peter and Stiles went still and then pulled the Sheriff and deputy to the floor as two arrows came through the window.<br/>	“This is Sheriff Stilinski I need units at my house we are under attack.” said the Sheriff on his radio.<br/>	“10-4 Sheriff on our way.” said a deputy on the radio. Some more arrows came through the window and one hit Stiles in his arm.<br/>	“Shit it has wolvesbane on it.” said Stiles pulling out the arrow.<br/>	“Mischief! Shit it’s my mother, Kate, and Gerard. They must be targeting Peter cause he’s the Alpha.” said Allison visiting.<br/>	“No shit they also don’t know about the rest of the pack! My dad called for backup they’re on their way if possible get pictures for evidence.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Danny was over he put Camera’s around all the houses and it’s been recording everything.” said Allison.<br/>	“Awesome. That’s great.” said Stiles. After about five minutes the sirens could be heard and the arrows stopped.<br/>	“We got them Sheriff all three of them.” said the deputy.<br/>	“Good thank you deputy, take them in. I’m going to stay with my son and make sure he’s alright we’ll come in tomorrow to give our official statements.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“we got it sheriff, is Stiles alright?” asked the deputy.<br/>	“Yeah no one was hit so we just want to relax and calm down.” said the Sheriff. Peter identified the strand of wolvesbane and texted Chris which one it was to get some more so they heal Stiles. Within minutes Chris had brought it over and Stiles was healed. The next day the group went in and gave their statements which meant that Spencer and his team were finally able to leave.<br/>	“Give our love to Aunt Diane.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Will do Genim.” said Spencer.<br/>	“Still only you and Aunt Diane that call me that.” said Stiles with a small laugh.<br/>	“Always.” said Spencer.<br/>	“Spencer all the best and don’t let it be another case that brings you back for a visit.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yes uncle John.” said Spencer. The next few days at school were peaceful until Lydia cornered Stiles alone in a classroom.<br/>	“Lydia what are you doing?” said Stiles hoping someone would come.<br/>	“What am I doing? No Stilinski the question is what are you doing? What’s so important about you that you have everyone falling over their ears for you? I know you had something to do with Scott and I being chosen for the student exchange program and I already got you back for it. I just want to know why Jackson and Danny in particular chose you over me.” said Lydia.<br/>	“Well Lydia it’s because one, I don’t force them into everything, two I have been friends with Jackson for years as were our mothers, three I had nothing to do with you being picked for the student exchange. Now let me out and leave me alone.” said Stiles.<br/>	“No explain to me why he would chose you over me, he’s not gay so why would he chose a loser like you over sex.” said Lydia fuming.<br/>	“Two reasons one I’m bisexual and two I finally realized you were just using me to make yourself look better. Now Stiles is my friend and I would rather have a great friendship than a relation ship where I’m just a tool.” said Jackson from behind Lydia in the doorway.<br/>	“Come on Jackson we can’t help her realize she was wrong.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yeah come on Mischief let’s go get lunch.” said Jackson.<br/>	“Oh good I’m starving.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Of course you are Mischief it’s lunch time.” laughed Justin coming up beside them.<br/>	“Yeah yeah shut up Justin or I’ll have Jarvis hack your boyfriend.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Fine Mischief I’ll behave.” said Justin.<br/>	“Good now what’s for lunch?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Now you must be putting out for Jackson too. Does he know mind how much of a whore you are?” snarled Scott.<br/>	“Shut up McCall you don’t know anything.” said Justin.<br/>	“I know he’s a whore and even his father doesn’t want anything to do with him.” said Scott smugly.<br/>	“And how exactly would you know that?” said Stiles.<br/>	“I know because I told him what a freak you are and that he shouldn’t contact you at all.” laughed Scott.<br/>	“So you just admitted to us out-loud in front of multiple witnesses that you interfered in the relationship between Stiles and his father.” said Danny.<br/>	“It was Lydia’s idea she found out Mr. Harris was emailing him and we just took over.” said Scott trying to defend himself.<br/>	“McCall go to the principle’s office immediately. Martin will join you. Stilinski call your father and get him down here now.” yelled Coach Finstock.<br/>	“But I didn’t do anything Coach! Why am I in trouble?” whined Scott.<br/>	“Screw you Scott you just outed us both.” said Lydia angrily from behind Stiles’ group. She went around the group grabbed McCall and went to the principles office. Stiles called his dad and the Sheriff was on his way. When the Sheriff arrived he went to the office. The principle had called both Scott and Lydia’s mothers to come down to the school. As soon as they arrived Coach Finstock explained to all three parents both of the altercations he had witnessed between the teens. It was decided that since Scott and Lydia were in the student exchange they would leave a week early so there wouldn’t be any more altercations. Melissa apologized to Stiles and his dad on the behalf of Scott while Ms. Martin on the other hand did nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything returned to as normal as possible until two month’s later there was a car accident and the only way to save the person was to bite him. Leading to Liam Dunbar joining the pack. He freaked out justifiably at first but then he felt the pack bonds and calmed down.  A week after Liam got turned Jarvis announced that Tony’s safety.<br/>	“Young Mischief your father has been found and will be returning to New York in two days time. He has asked me to inform you that he would like to face call you to set up a visit.” said Jarvis scaring Liam when his voice came out of nowhere.<br/>	“Thank you Jarvis, I will be available for the call.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Your welcome young Mischief.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“What the hell Stiles what was that?” asked Liam.<br/>	“That was the A.I. Jarvis created by my Papa Tony Stark.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Wow. Okay so that just adds more information to process. You’re the son of the Sheriff and billionaire Tony Stark.” said Liam.<br/>	“Yeah but the second half of that is a pack secret.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Except both Lydia Martin and Scott McCall both know.” said Justin since he had permanently moved in with Stiles and the Sheriff. Justin emailed Brian who wasn’t interested in a long distance relationship so Justin went to Jungle with Danny and Ethan and became a less asshole version of Brian. Stiles on the other hand had feelings for Derek who had become a deputy, while Peter renewed his attorney’s license. The pack’s lives were all peaceful and full of love.<br/>	“You know a lot of what you have to tell your father would be better in person.” said Peter.<br/>	“That’s very true Mischief.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“So I should go to New York for a little bit.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Well it is summer break in a week you could go for two months. I’m we can handle anything that comes our way.” said Derek.<br/>	“And it’s not like you’ll be alone Isaac can go with you.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yeah Papa will be thrilled to have another son.” said Stiles referring to the fact that the Sheriff with Nomi’s help had adopted Isaac, who took the Stilinski name.<br/>	“Very true.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Jarvis.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yes young Mischief?” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Book two actually Allie you wanna come too if it’s alright with Chris?” said Stiles.<br/>	“I mean I’d love to but it depends on my dad. Wouldn’t you rather just the two of you though?” said Allison.<br/>	“She has a point Stiles perhaps just us two for this trip.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Well alright. Jarvis book two first class tickets for New York on Saturday under my name.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yes young Mischief would you like me to tell Mr. Stark to expect you?” asked Jarvis.<br/>	“No but you can let Pepper in on the secret now.” said Stiles.<br/>	“At once young Mischief.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Thank you Jarvis.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Do you think he will be okay with me calling him Papa too?” asked Isaac quietly.<br/>	“Yes I know he will.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Young Mischief I have Ms. Potts on video call for you.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Hello Ms. Potts I’m Mieczslaw Genim Stilinski also known as Mischief, how may I help you?” asked Stiles teasingly.<br/>	“Oh god that tone you are his son.” said Pepper.<br/>	“Yes I am did you want something or were you confirming your worst nightmare.” laughed Stiles.<br/>	“Yes I was just checking so I can give the driver picking you up at the airport a proper description of the meeting for Sunday morning since Jarvis has told me same of the issues you’ve had with two unwanted attention seekers.” said Pepper.<br/>	“Yes that’s a good idea.” said Isaac.<br/>	“This is my brother Isaac Stilinski he’s the one coming with me.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Very well. I will have the driver notified of both your descriptions for you pickup on Sunday. It will be very nice to meet you both.” said Pepper.<br/>	“You as well Ms. Potts, we will see you on Sunday.” said Stiles before hanging up.<br/>	“Stiles can I talk to you, Justin, and Isaac for a minute?” asked the Sheriff.<br/>	“Yeah Daddio what’s up?” asked Isaac more like Stiles since the adoption.<br/>	“Justin I know you didn’t tell anyone yet but with you going to New York like the boys I would like it for you all to be safe. Stiles, you and your brother don’t be to much of a bother to Ms. Potts or your Papa. Justin I don’t mind if you take the boys to meet your friends just be safe okay.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“We’ll be okay Dad we promise.” said Stiles and Isaac together.<br/>	“Don’t worry Uncle John, Mom finally left Dad and has her own place where I’ll be staying.” said Justin.<br/>	“Good I’m glad. I love you boys. Now Stiles Isaac I have a letter I’m working on for your Papa that I would like for you to give him, without reading it.” said the Sheriff.<br/>	“Okay Dad, no problem.” said Stiles.<br/>	The next five days went by in a flurry. The entire Pack minus Justin saw the Stilinski brothers off at the airport. The brothers feeling strain on the pack bonds sent as much love and reassurance to the pack and each other throughout the flight that they weren’t asleep for. When they finally landed in New York they were met by Pepper and a man named Happy who seemed confused why he and Pepper were picking up two teenage boys to take to Tony Stark’s house.<br/>	“These are Stiles and Isaac Stilinski they will be staying with Mr. Stark for the next two months.” said Pepper.<br/>	“Alright. Well let’s go.” said Happy.<br/>	“Thank you for driving us Happy.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Your welcome.” said Happy. He drove the boys and Pepper to Tony’s house.<br/>	“Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark is in his lab shall I inform him of your arrival?” asked Jarvis.<br/>	“No let me make some lunch first.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Oh yes please I’m starving.” said Isaac. So Stiles made some homemade pizza and pasta.<br/>	“Alright Jarvis call for Papa.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Right away young Mischief.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Okay Jarvis you said food was on the table there’s four place settings why are there four place settings?” said Tony.<br/>	“Because the other two are for me and Isaac Papa.” said Stiles from behind Tony.<br/>	“Mischief you’re here!” stammered Tony happily.<br/>	“You know that secret you’ve been trying to get out of Jarvis and I, well it was the arrival of your boys.” said Pepper.<br/>	“By the way you might want tell Happy you’re a father before he thinks something messed up.” said Isaac.<br/>	“I will. Hello Pups.” said Tony giving the boys a hug.<br/>	“Why did you call them pups?” asked Pepper.<br/>	“Yeah Papa why did you us that.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I just thought it fit why?” said Tony.<br/>	“Oh nothing just the fact we’re werewolves.” said Isaac with a grin.<br/>	“What!?” said Tony.<br/>	“We’re werewolves and homo-sensorium. You know the big group we have at home that’s our pack and cluster.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Okay well um….are you happy you know being a werewolf?” asked Tony.<br/>	“Yes Papa, both Mischief and I are happy, being bitten saved me. My birth mother died in labor with me and when my older brother left to join the military my birth father became extremely abusive. When the homo-sensorium part of me woke up it was a relief because then I could escape to one of the other cluster members when my father would lock me in the freezer. There was never any provable evidence to take to dad to get me out of there until about a week after I was turned. Mischief got me out  and I got a pack and a family that love me out of it. So yes I’m happy being a werewolf especially the perks. We don’t get sick, being a werewolf we heal any wound fast, and the heightened senses, strength, and speed.” said Isaac. <br/>	“My turn was slightly different, I would have become a werewolf eventually but I was bitten by an Alpha that was severely injured and not in his right mind at the time. The fact I am homo-sensorium means that when I helped the Alpha by accepting him he got all of the cluster bonded to him as well, which brought back his sanity. From there the rest of the cluster moved to Beacon Hills and became Pack. Only Peter our Alpha, Derek and Cora Peter’s nephew and niece, Isaac, Ethan and Aiden twin Alpha’s, and I are werewolves. Cleo is a mermaid, Kira is a Kitsune, Kai and his twin Jackson are Jackals, Chloe is a Mai, while Allison is human but a hunter. Justin my cousin is a mage so we all have special abilities. Papa the only thing missing in the Pack is you.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I wouldn’t have to turn if I wanted to be Pack?” said Tony.<br/>	“No not unless you wanted to and Peter bit you. Only an Alpha can turn with a bite.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Alright then I will be in the pack.” said Tony. Suddenly Cleo was there visiting.<br/>	“Cleo what’s wrong?” said Stiles worried.<br/>	“I just wanted to let you know that the order assassin found us but was very easy for us to take care of. He didn’t know about the Pack so neither does the order.” said Cleo.<br/>	“We just left last night! How does it happen in twelve hours.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Yeah well we took care of him. You two enjoy your time with your Papa and I’ll let the Pack know we have another Pack member.” said Cleo.<br/>	“Alright and remind everyone to behave. Also will you make sure that Liam keeps working on his anger issues.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Don’t worry they got this Mama bear.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Mama bear? Where did that nickname come from.” said Tony.<br/>	“Well Mischief even though he’s not mated yet he has the ability to bear children and he takes on the Pack mom role as being the caretaker he became Pack mom. So Mama bear when he goes all protective.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Ah makes sense. Is the Alpha Peter mated?” asked Tony.<br/>	“Yeah to Chris Argent Allison’s father.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Young Mischief I was told to inform you that Scott McCall and Lydia Martin have arrived back in Beacon Hills.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Thank you Jarvis, keep an eye on them and report to Dad, Papa, Isaac, and I if they try anything else.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yes young Mischief.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“By the way Stiles this pizza is delicious.” said Pepper.<br/>	“Thank you very much Pepper.” said Stiles.<br/>	“This is Claudia’s recipe isn’t it?” said Tony.<br/>	“Yeah it is.” said Stiles.<br/>	Pepper excused herself for a phone call.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pepper went to the other room for the phone call and when her heartbeat picked up he started listening to the actual conversation. The man on the phone was being rude and demanding but Pepper was able to calmly tell him that she couldn’t give the phone to Tony because he was unavailable.<br/>The guy then said he would be coming to the house within the hour. Pepper came back into the dining room and sat back down to finish eating. Stiles started grinning mischievously.<br/>	“What are you thinking Mischief?” said Isaac.<br/>	“You know how Papa’s suspicious of Stane and how we’re basically walking lie detectors now?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Oh Mischief that is brilliant.” said Isaac catching the idea.<br/>	“What?” asked Tony.<br/>	“We’re basically walking lie detectors so we could get answer from Stane for you.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Stane said he’s coming here right? So why doesn’t Pepper go to the company and use a backdoor to copy Stane’s files?” said Isaac.<br/>	“That is a great idea Pup.” said Tony.<br/>	“Okay whats going on?” asked Pepper.<br/>	“We have a plan. Papa, Isaac, and I will distract Stane while you go and copy everything on his hard drive to Jarvis.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Alright I can do that. I’ll leave now since he’s on his way. He expects you to be in the lab Tony so maybe have the boys down there with you.” said Pepper.<br/>	“That’s a great idea Pepper thank you, be safe. Let’s go boys.” said Tony.<br/>	“Ooh maybe we could see about making Jarvis a sibling or two.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Jarvis would you like siblings?” said Tony.<br/>	“Sir I would actually like siblings perhaps three.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Male or female voices?” asked Isaac.<br/>	“Two female and one male so with myself it will be two and two.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“That’s a great idea Jarvis, now what should we name them?” said Tony.<br/>	“Perhaps both your sons will name my siblings as they were their idea.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Both?” said Isaac.<br/>	“Oh yes both you didn’t know I adopted you as well as john, did you?” said Tony.<br/>	“Um actually I wasn’t sure if you’d actually want me to be your son.” said Isaac.<br/>	“I told he would.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Yeah you did. Let’s name one of the female voices Claudia.” said Isaac.<br/>	“The other male voice should sound younger and be named Camden.” said Stiles.<br/>	“So Friday with an Irish accent, Claudia, Camden, and Jarvis. Sounds good Pups.” said Tony. The three spent an hour creating and finished Claudia and Camden and were just about done with Friday when they were interrupted.<br/>	“Sir Mr. Stane is here.” said three voices in unison.<br/>	“Let him in.” said Tony.<br/>	“Okay Papa are you ready for this?” said Isaac.<br/>	“Yeah are you pups ready?” asked Tony.<br/>	“Yes Papa we’re ready.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Hey Obadiah what’s on your mind?” said Tony from the top of the stairs.<br/>	“Tony I’m sorry to do this but your bad for business. I’m the one who has been pushing you out.” said Stane turning on a sonic device that made it so Tony couldn’t move while he pulled out the mini arc reactor out of Tony’s chest. Unfortunately the sonic device hindered Stiles and Isaac as well. Once he had the mini arc he left with Isaac following him while Stiles helped Tony put the older mini arc that Pepper had luckily saved into his chest.<br/>	“He went to Stark Industries Pepper’s here with guys in black suits.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Don’t show yourself to the Agents Papa’s on his way. He’s Iron Man so we’ll be involved with the agents eventually but we should be very careful until we talk to Alpha.” said Stiles as Tony suited up.<br/>	“Got it tell Papa to be careful.” said Isaac.<br/>	“I will. Papa Isaac says for you to be careful and so do I.” said Stiles.<br/>	“I will Pups. Jarvis call Pepper.” said Tony.<br/>	“Tony are you alright Obadiah showed up at the lab with your arc thing, he has a giant version of your suit.” whispered Pepper.<br/>	“I’m fine, Pepper get out of there. Isaac is there he’ll protect you. I’m on my way and I bet Stiles is too.” said Tony.<br/>	“I’ll look out for him, be careful Tony.” said Pepper.<br/>	“I will be, when this is over we should talk about somethings.” said Tony.<br/>	“Alright Tony.” said Pepper hanging up the phone. Isaac led Pepper who led the agents outside to safety when Tony showed up. Tony managed to defeat Obadiah with minimal damage thanks to Stiles in a second suit protecting any possible bystanders. Pepper brought the lead agent to Tony’s house with Isaac.<br/>	“Mr. Stark who are theses two boys?” asked the agent.<br/>	“Oh these are my sons Isaac and Mieczyslaw Stilinski one blood one adopted. Is there a problem agent?” asked Tony.<br/>	“Um no no problem how do you have children? No woman has ever put you on a real birth certificate.” said the agent.<br/>	“I’m sorry who are you?” said Stiles.<br/>	“Oh I’m Philip Coulson agent of shield.” said Phil.<br/>	“I go by Stiles as to how no woman it’s because Tony is my Papa and my bearer is Sheriff John Stilinski. I also have the gene for male pregnancy.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Agent leave my sons alone.” said Tony.<br/>	“Fine. Mr. Stark we’ve arranged for a press conference about tonight's events for tomorrow. I will write you a speech to give. Just one question do you want anyone to know about your sons?” asked Phil.<br/>	“That’s up to my sons I would love for the world to know but they might not.” said Tony looking at Stiles and Isaac.<br/>	“Papa if you do announce us as your sons could we legally be Stark’s, maybe hyphenate Stilinski-Stark?” said Stiles.<br/>	“We should talk to your father and Alpha first.” said Tony.<br/>	“Jarvis call Daddio and peter in a three-way video call.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Yes young Isaac.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Hale.” said Peter answering.<br/>	“Alpha.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Sheriff Stilinski.” said the Sheriff answering his phone.<br/>	“Daddio.” said Isaac.<br/>	“Boys behave.” said Tony.<br/>	“Tony Stark I presume.” said Peter.<br/>	“Yes and you’re Peter Hale.” said Tony. After an hour long discussion it was decided to let shield into the secret on the agreement that one of th3e shield agents become a pack member luckily Phil knew the perfect agent to become pack. He had a family that would need to be protected so they would move his family to Beacon Hills so they could be protected by the pack.<br/>	“I’ll have Agent Barton come by in an hour to meet the boys.” said Phil.<br/>	“Boys if you want to hyphenate your names I don’t mind.” said the Sheriff when they touched the topic.<br/>	“Papa if you don’t mind can we be Stilinski-Stark’s?” asked Isaac.<br/>	“I would love that Pups.” said Tony. Once both parents gave verbal consent Jarvis sent in the paperwork, within minutes they got the confirmation of completion.<br/>	“Sir the boys are legally now named Stilinski-Stark.” said Jarvis.<br/>	“Yes!” shouted both boys together. Tony, Pepper, Phil, and the boys sat around talking until Agent Barton arrived.<br/>	“Agent Barton this is…” said Phil.<br/>	“Stiles Stilinski what are you doing here?” said Barton.<br/>	“Well, well, well if it isn’t Hawk-eye.” smirked Stiles.<br/>	“Hey kid what’s this about?” asked Barton.<br/>	“Well we have a lot to talk to you about. Oh and meet my biological father Tony Stark.” said Stiles.<br/>	“Okay when Cousin Claudia told me about her child being from two men this wasn’t who I expected but I can totally see it. Now what else.” said Barton. So they told Clint everything about the pack. Tony and both boys pulled Barton aside and explained about them being sensate as well as werewolves. They explained the pack to him and the offer of Sanctuary for his wife and toddler children. During the discussion it was decided that even though legally the boys had their name hyphenated they would be announced to the public by Stark and they would continue to go by Stilinski back home. Barton agreed to join the pack and with a little help bought the house across the street from the pack. He called his wife and told her the plan to move to a more secure location. All of this was done without imparting the knowledge to Nick Fury Barton’s boss. It was just easier for Beacon Hills to be a safe haven for Clint, Tony, and Phil. Phil having a feeling he would one day need a Sanctuary that no one knows about. The next day after Tony introduced his sons to the world and announced that he was Iron Man decided to lay low for a bit while cleaning up the mess left by Obadiah.<br/>	The rest of the summer everybody spent time together happy and relaxed before returning to Beacon Hills and the pack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay guys i need your opinions, should i do a sequal or not? if so relationship poll for Stiles......Bucky, Derek, or Pietro. might possibly put vampire diaries so might also have Kol, Elijah, or Klaus.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. not really a chapter poll for part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>relationship poll for Stiles<br/>and<br/>possible additions for part 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles:<br/>
Derek Hale<br/>
James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes<br/>
Pietro Maximoff<br/>
Kol Mikaelson<br/>
Niklaus Mikaelson<br/>
Oliver Queen<br/>
Leonard Snart<br/>
Wash<br/>
Alpha<br/>
Alexander Lightwood/Magnus Bane (triple-pairing)</p><p> </p><p>other crossovers to possibly add in:<br/>
Dollhouse<br/>
Firefly<br/>
Vampire diaries<br/>
Vampire Academy<br/>
Flash<br/>
Arrow<br/>
Hannibal<br/>
Shadowhunters</p><p>Bitten</p><p>okay comment your thoughts below to let me know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>